Industrial Craft 2 Classic
Industrial Craft 2 Classic (Often abbreviated as 'IC2' or 'IC2C') is a large mod that adds machines and gameplay mechanics that focus on electricity generation (in the form of EU), transportation of electricity, and machines that process materials or transform the nearby landscape. IC2 in Tekxit has some differences from the various Industrial Craft versions discussed on the official wiki. New Ores, Materials, and Resources IC2 adds 3 new ores: Copper, tin, and uranium. Copper and tin can be processed in a macerator and combined to create bronze. Uranium can be compressed into ingots, then used to power Nuclear Reactors. IC2 also adds rubber trees to the game. Rubber trees are the more common of the sources of rubber (the other being Stickreeds), and they generate most frequently in swamps. These trees generate sticky resin that can be processed into rubber in a furnace, or more efficiently in an Extractor. Rubber can be used to insulate wires, which are used to transport electricity and to craft many of IC2's new machines and tools. New Machines and Tools IC2 adds a large variety of machines: * Macerators grind 1 ore block into 2 dust, each dust can be smelted into 1 ingot, thereby doubling your output. * Extractors convert resin into 3 rubber, or 1 rubber tree wood into 1 rubber. * Compressors can convert sand into sandstone and snowballs into ice, and are used to make Advanced Alloys, Carbon Plates, and Dense Copper Plates, all of which are new IC2 items that are used to create other machines (Dense copper plates are used frequently in crafting components for Nuclear Reactors). * New furnaces smelt much faster using electricity instead of fuel. * Mass Fabricators convert massive amounts of energy into UU Matter, which is used to create materials for some of the most powerful items in the game. * The Terraformer uses blueprints to transform the surrounding area, converting dirt to sand, flattening all blocks above the machine, or freezing everything. * Some machines such as Macerators, Extractors, and Compressors can be crafted into upgraded versions of themselves, which process materials extremely fast, though they will also have warm up times. IC2 adds electricity generators: * A simple Generator that converts burnable things into small amounts of electricity. * Several tiers of solar panels that passively generate electricity during the day in clear weather. * Nuclear reactors that generate massive amounts of energy but can go horribly wrong. * IC2's electricity system uses Electricity Units (EU) in several different voltages: Low, Medium, High, Extreme, and Insane Voltage. Different voltages have different requirements for transport and usage. * Transformers can convert LV to MV, EV to HV, etc. * Batteries can be created early on, and can store small amounts of energy to keep generators and other electrical machines going. IC2 adds electricity storage: * The BatBox can store electricity and charge electric tools, and additional tiers of storage are available later in the game. * Most machines also have small energy buffers, so that if charged, they can continue to operate for a short time after being disconnected from any source of power. IC2 adds hand-held tools: * Treetaps to extract resin from trees for rubber production. * Wrenches to rotate or safely remove IC2 machines. ** IC2 also adds a gameplay mechanic: Removing an IC2 machine without a wrench has a high chance of returning just a Machine Block, which is a component used in most IC2 machines. With high-cost or advanced machines, this can be extremely bad. This forces you to re-make whatever that machine was. * Electric tools that never break but must be recharged periodically. * Nano and Quantum armor also run on electricity, and offer extreme amounts of defense, and in the case of Quantum, even extreme mobility boosts. IC2 adds a new system of agriculture: * Crop sticks can be crafted and placed on farmland to grow default or entirely new crops (such as Hemp, Hops, and Stickreed). Each block has to be taken care of and properly watered, fertilized (not necessary), and weeded. * Cross-breeding can be performed by placing to crop sticks on an empty block of farmland, and then placing two normal sticks next to it with whatever crops you want. Cross-breeding utilizes random tables to determine the result crop, and there is a decent chance that the cross-bred crop will be the same as one of the ones used to grow it (which can be useful when trying to grow more of a new crop without seeds). Some combinations of plants are more likely to produce certain results, such as two sugarcanes are most likely to cross-breed and produce a Stickreed. * Craft and used fertilizer, Weed-Ex, and Hydration cells to keep your crop producing top-notch harvests. * Machines can be crafted to automatically harvest and tend to crops around them. * Use sugarcane, hops and/or wheat to brew Beer or Rum inside a booze barrel. * Crop libraries store seeds and information about each crop that you come across to aid in organization and help you make better decisions about candidates for cross-breeding.